


A Regular Night Off (cont'd nsfw)

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fingering, Lots of kissing, NSFW, NSFW RWBY, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Smut, Scissoring, Tribadism, Winter Schnee - Freeform, fluffy steam?, rwby canon universe, rwby fluff, steamy fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: Winter and her partner were still sitting on the sofa, cuddled up and simply enjoying each other's company.They weren't paying much attention to the program they were currently watching and Winter had leisurely been drawing patterns on her partners palm and around her fingers, gently massaging two weeks of weapon-wielding strain out of it. Just what had she been doing? Wiping out an entire Grimm nest? As long as she got home safe, Winter rarely asked about the specifics. She knew that her partner could take care of herself. She was also, thankfully, a lot less reckless than she used to be, back in their academy days.Still Winter would be lying if she said that she wasn’t occasionally pacing around at night when her partner had spend more than a few days away on a mission without contacting her. Winter nuzzled closer to her partner and felt her shift slightly.“Win-ter.“ Her partner's voice was soft and she nudged the side of Winter’s head with her nose.“Hm?” In response Winter propped herself up a little. She felt another quick nudge as she moved and then a kiss was placed on her temple. First the one, then a second one, lingering. A soft quiet laugh escaped Winter.“Let’s go to bed then."
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799
Kudos: 11





	A Regular Night Off (cont'd nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a direct continuation of my very first story "A Regular Night Off". I have since expanded on their story and given Winter's partner a name afterwards, but for the continuity of those who may only want to continue reading the first story I have kept her "nameless" in this one as well :)  
> Please enjoy :)

They had finished drinking their tea and while it had already gotten much darker, Winter and her partner were still sitting on the sofa, cuddled up and simply enjoying each other's company.

Neither one of them was paying much attention to the program they were currently watching and Winter had leisurely been drawing patterns on her partner's palm and around her fingers, gently massaging two weeks of weapon-wielding strain out of it. Just what had she been doing? Wiping out an entire Grimm nest? As long as she got home safe, Winter rarely asked about the specifics. She knew that her partner could take care of herself. She was also, thankfully, a lot less reckless than she used to be, back in their academy days.  
Still Winter would be lying if she said that she wasn’t occasionally pacing around at night when her partner had spend more than a few days away on a mission without contacting her. Winter nuzzled closer to her partner and felt her shift slightly.

“Win-ter.“ Her partner's voice was soft and she nudged the side of Winter’s head with her nose.

“Hm?” In response Winter propped herself up a little. She felt another quick nudge as she moved and then a kiss was placed on her temple. First the one, then a second one, lingering. A soft quiet laugh escaped Winter.

“Let’s go to bed then.” She slowly stood up and stretched her arm towards her partner. As much as she hated to leave the warmth of her side, she also knew that unless they would get up now, there was a good chance the two of them would end up falling asleep on the sofa. Which wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still, the bed was even more comfortable and warmer.

Her partner hummed in response and her ears twitched slightly as she stretched, took Winter's hand and got up. She put her other hand on Winter's waist and within the blink of an eye they were standing in their bedroom.

Winter sighed and pulled her partner's cheek. “You know, we could have just walked.”

“Yes, but isn't this a lot more fun?” Her partner winked.

Winter was smiling but she still rolled her eyes at her. “Of course it is.”

She took her partner’s face into both of her hands and squeezed lightly.

With one hand already around Winter's waist her partner moved her other hand to Winter's lower back and only pulled her closer. Winter stopped squeezing and welcomed her for a gentle peck.

The small kiss was followed by a second one and Winter smiled into a third one as they slowly moved towards their bed. How long has it been? Her partner was gone for two weeks, before that Winter had been the one too busy, either way it had been too long. Too long since they last embraced each other.

“You're really not too tired?” Winter asked. She didn’t want her partner who had only come home earlier today to force herself.

“Well, I was napping when you came home, wasn't I?” With a cheeky smile she got on their bed, pulled Winter in with her and onto her lap.

“What about you? It seemed like you had a day.” She placed a kiss on Winter’s collarbone and nuzzled against her.

She shook her head. “I'm alright.”

They moved closer to each other and her partner smiled as her eyelids and ears lowered while Winter pulled her in for another gentle slow kiss.  
She continued placing small kisses on her lips, jawline and cheeks as she felt her partner's thumb slowly moving underneath the hem of her sweater and over her stomach. A simple small touch that made Winter stop and gasp.

A kiss was placed on her throat, another on her jaw. Winter closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of many other kisses followed. A kiss below her ear, a kiss on her cheeks, a kiss to the corner of her lips, a kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered.

Winter had moved her hand to run her fingers through her partner’s soft hair and over her warm ears. Her other hand was finding its way to the hem of her partner's t-shirt. Her fingers slightly touching, lingering on what little skin was already available to touch as she moved them slowly around her partner's waist.

Years ago she would have hastily reached underneath and immediately taken the shirt off of her partner and Winter's own sweater would have already been on the floor by the bed. They would have been half-naked before they even reached the bed, stumbling towards it only to drop down clumsy, frantically rushing for pleasure.

These days however, there was no need to rush. They were older now and years of being together have mellowed them. No longer did they feel the need to hectically try and assert their love for each other. There was no need to make up for all of the time it took them to figure out their honest feelings for each other. They had already explored each others bodies. They knew exactly where to touch, where to brush over, where to stay a bit longer.

Winter felt her partner's hand move to her back, pulling her closer, reaching underneath her sweater, rubbing her skin gently. Winter trembled slightly as she felt her partner already breathing hot against her collarbone.

As her partner's other hand moved to her thigh and her thumb started to slowly draw circles on the inside, Winter extended her own fingers underneath her partner's t-shirt and she started to slowly take it off, so she could caress her partner's toned stomach and her already bare chest underneath. From the behind Winter's own shirt was now being pulled up, exposing her back and own stomach and she moved in for yet another longer kiss.

Winter felt her partner's tongue move along her upper lip, asking for permission to move deeper. Permission which Winter happily granted by opening her mouth slightly and meeting her partner's tongue with her own. Deepening the kiss Winter pressed closer to feel her own exposed skin pressed against her partner's. Their bodies started to grind against each other as their tongues moved around and on top of each other inside of their mouths. Winter's breathing started to stagger and they broke the kiss to undress.  
She removed her own sweater completely and her partner reached around her back to unhook and take off her bra while placing a kiss on top of her chest. Winter breathed deeply and placed her hand on her partner's head, she was clinging to her hair as her other hand reached towards the hem of her partner's pants.

Soon enough they were both completely naked and each had one leg around the other.

Winter's hand was on her partner’s chest, her fingers slightly pressing in. Her thumb quickly found the already hardened tip and she started to gently rub against it. Her partner gasped for air and her leg twitched underneath Winter’s. She was a lot more sensitive than usual, Winter herself was also incredibly wet already. She had missed her so much.  
Her partner pulled her in by the waist and Winter moved her hands around the back of her partner's neck. Her partner moved in to place a kiss on her breast and Winter moaned as her lips moved around her nipple to flick her tongue against it, teasing. One of her partner’s hands moved to gently brush over her other side. Winter’s hips rocked against her partner. They pressed against each other. _More._ Winter took her partner's hand into her own and using her other arm to support herself she leaned back. Holding on to her hips with one hand her partner moved them closer together.  
Enjoying and lubricated by their wetness they were rubbing and rocking against each other in a rhythm they had both become so familiar and comfortable with over the years. As they both started to move quicker and harder against each other Winter’s breathing started to stagger and she could hear her partner gasping for air.

It wasn’t too long until Winter had to abruptly stop as a warm massive wave of pleasure swept over her and immediately after hit her partner.

…...

They were both panting heavily, the arm Winter was leaning on was shaking slightly and she dropped on the bed as her partner started to lower herself on top of her. As she lowered herself and Winter shifted against her, the very tips of their breasts touched flawlessly. Stunned by their bodys' level of precision, they looked at each other for a second until Winter’s partner broke out into a giggle fit and just dropped down on top of her.

Winter herself was smiling widely as she raised her hand to hide her face, trying not to laugh with her partner and at this slightly different kind of “kiss” they had just shared.

“Why are you like this?” still trying to contain her own laughter Winter nudged her partner's shoulder ever so slightly.

She had dropped her head next to Winter's neck, but raised it to look into her eyes and take a deep breath. She was barely able to contain her laughter. “Oh, I apologize, ma’am. This is serious business after all. I forget.”

She was grinning naughtily at Winter, who still smiling herself as she pulled one of her wolf ears gently and let go again to move up closer and place a kiss on her lips.

“Well, I have always been nothing but serious about you.” Winter said with a confident smile. Her partner’s ears perked up, she chuckled.

“Miss Schnee, when did _you_ learn to flirt like that?”

“Oh, you know, after years of listening to _your_ idiotic drivel...”

“Ouch.”

They both smiled and once more moved in for a deep kiss. Winter ran her hand through her partner's hair and her thumb over the still overheated thin inside of one of her wolf ears. She could hear a short faint rumbling coming from her partner’s chest and she moved her other hand around her waist and up her back. Winter felt her shiver against her touch and moving into it, her own hands had been trailing alongside Winter's body. She had rested one of them on Winter's ribs and she started to gently caress the side of her breasts.  
One of her thumbs was drawing slow circles that grew wider and wider until she moved her hand to softly cup one of her breasts. Winter's breath hitched, she was still sensitive all over from her earlier climax and her partner's head moved down to her other breast, placing small kisses along the way until she reached the tip, where she simply placed her lips right next to her nipple. Anticipation had Winter breathing heavily and she could feel her partner's lips curl into a smile. What a tease, she knew her too well.  
Her partner didn't wait too long however to place her lips around her nipple, the tip of her tongue flicked against it and Winter could only moan softly in response. She continued caressing her, her tongue and fingers moved around her breast and nipples until one of her hands moved all the way down along her stomach. Placing her hand on the inside of one of her thighs.

She looked up to Winter, making sure she was ready for her to continue and Winter nodded. Her partner's moved her hand up between her legs and Winter inhaled deeply when she touched her where she wanted her to. _It feels so good._  
With each slow and steady stroke Winter's breathing became faster and more erratic. Her partner knew exactly where to touch and small waves of pleasure were seeping through Winter's body each time she moved her wrist. Winter felt her partner's weight on top of her as she was grinding her hips against her hand. She was clinging onto her back, she wanted even more and her partner could feel it.  
She lowered her hand to find Winter's opening and gently placed the tip of her finger on it for a soft tap. Almost like a knock on a door, asking for permission to enter. Even after all those years her partner would always take the time to sweetly check for her permission all the way and Winter couldn't treasure her any more for that alone. “Please.” was all she could say and her partner nodded as she slowly slipped in two fingers. Winter moaned and her back arched enough for her to feel her partner's stomach against hers. Her partner's thumb on her clit and her fingers pumping inside of her, Winter began rocking her hips once more.  
In between her own moans and staggered breaths Winter could feel her partner's head slowly drop onto her shoulder. “Winter…” she was also breathing heavily, moaning her name. A sound that had Winter’s mind reeling. Her partner was getting off and Winter didn't want her to hold herself back. She placed one hand on top of her head and moved her other hand between her partner's legs. Winter placed a kiss on her partner's head and she nodded in response.  
They moved their hands and hips in unison and while it wouldn't have taken them too long to push each other over the edge, they were both trying to hold on and enjoy each other for as long as they could.  
When Winter finally reached the point where she could no longer hold back, the orgasm hit her intensely. She let out her voice. Hearing her was enough to push her partner to her own climax as well.  
They were both panting heavily and glistening in sweat when her partner dropped on top of Winter. Winter didn't mind her weight on top of her, she enjoyed her warmth. Soon both of their breathing had calmed and Winter looked to her partner's face to see her sleeping soundly.

“So she was still tired after all.” Winter chuckled as she somehow still managed to carefully pull the covers over them. She thought about teasing her the next morning, but who was she to talk as her own eyelids suddenly felt much heavier than before and she closed them to fall into a comfortable deep sleep.


End file.
